The current invention relates to the field of devices to repair defective, worn or damaged vehicle parts, specifically vehicle axle housings.
On many motorized vehicles the axle housing consists of two axle housing tube assemblies, also referred to as axle tube assemblies, and a center component that houses the gearing for the differential, referred to as the differential housing. An axle tube assembly further comprises a tube and spindle In the automotive industry these components when assembled together are generally referred to as the axle. The axle tube assemblies contain bearings which over a period of time and use become worn and need to be replaced.
Further, vehicles are involved in accidents which result in damage to the axle or axle housing which requires removal and replacement of the axle housing.
There is currently no known accepted way to replace an axle housing tube assembly.
One known method for replacing worn out axle tube assemblies on a vehicle is to remove the end of the axle housing containing the worn section by cutting off the axle tube spindle with a torch. A replacement tube section containing the correct tube and spindle of another axle housing is found and similarly removed. The replacement section is then welded to the first axle housing. This method has the drawback that it relies on the integrity of the welds to support the axle housing and consequently the axle. This method is not recommended by any axle housing manufacturer and its safety is questionable.